Date With Justice
by esmellabrooke
Summary: Mac's car gets stolen and, of course, Lamb has to have his say about it. One shot.


**I want to start this out by saying that this is a fanfiction that my friend, HurricaneAlaska, encouraged me to write. I found it hilarious and, thus, here we are. If you ship this, that's awesome. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Date with Justice<p>

* * *

><p>Cindy 'Mac' MacKenzie had never been particularly fond of her fellow students at Neptune High, but the feeling of apathy quickly turned to animosity when she found out her brand new VW bug had been stolen out of the lot during class.<p>

She was furious when she walked out of her last class to find that the lime green bug was missing from its' usual spot. Pulling out her phone, she had sent a quick text to Veronica.

_If you're not busy, meet me in lot?_

In a few moments, she received a response. _Five minutes._

Good, dependable Veronica.

As she waited, she went to take a seat on one of the low concrete walls surrounding the flag pole. Students passed by her to get to their own cars, not paying her any attention, which was how she liked it.

While she sat, watching them walk by, she caught sight of a few of the '09ers, who were hanging around Dick Casablancas' car. They were laughing to themselves about something and motioning in her direction.

Of course. The only people who would stoop so low as to steal her car were bored '09er boys. They could've easily paid someone to tow her car away... or, knowing them, they probably broke into it and drove it off during lunch when she was in the library.

"Jackasses," she muttered under her breath as they piled up in Dick's truck and drove off campus, blaring the most obnoxious music she'd heard in her life.

Sometime between her plotting each of their murders, Veronica showed up, taking a seat beside her.

"What's up, Mac?" she inquired, giving her friend a charming smile.

"Dick and his friends stole my car," Mac replied.

At that news, Veronica's smile quickly faded. "They what?" Then, her gaze slid from her friend to where her car usually sat. "My god, Mac, did you tell anyone?"

The brunette shook her head. "I just got out here a few minutes ago. I thought maybe you could help me figure out what happened... but then I saw them and, even though I'm no Veronica Mars, it wasn't hard for me to put two and two together."

Veronica's brow creased at that and she pulled out her phone, making a quick call to her father before they reluctantly called the police.

Nearly half an hour later, a car pulled up in front of them with the words 'Sheriff' plastered on it in a dull gold. In another moment, the driver's side door flew open before a tall, light haired man slid out.

Upon getting out, Lamb shut the door and looked over to the pair of them. Veronica's expression was defiant and Mac had busied herself with staring at her cell phone.

"So," the sheriff began, walking up to them with a cocky smirk on his handsome face. "What you're telling me is that a group of incredibly wealthy boys stole your pitiful car just because they had nothing better to do?" As he spoke, he looked at Veronica, who didn't seem to find his arrogant amusement with their situation any funnier than Mac had found her car being stolen.

"They did it and I'll prove it," the blonde said, showing her natural fiesty behavior. She truly wasn't frightened by Lamb at all. They had matched wits plenty of times and he had yet to come out on top.

He rolled his eyes. "I just bet you will, Mars." His tone was sarcastic and he just knew that his smart response would start her off.

Veronica's eyes narrowed on him in a sign of displeasure a moment before she started her tirade about the incompetence of the Balboa County Police Department.

In the midst of her rant, Lamb handed Mac what looked like a traffic ticket. Her eyes flicked from the piece of paper to him with an arched brow of confusion.

In response, he merely nodded to the piece of paper.

Frowning lightly, she looked down at it to see the following words scribbled in the sheriff's barely readable scrawl: _See you tonight at ten_?

Mac could barely keep herself from grinning as she stuffed the paper in her pocket and nodded once before returning her attention to Veronica's speech.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked it? Please? I will give you a pony!<strong>


End file.
